freedom_island_deluxefandomcom-20200213-history
Steve
Steve is a male and cubic contestant from the popular game Minecraft. Steve has used various items from the video game throughout the franchise, such as mine carts and diamond swords, even encountering monsters from the game. He was eliminated in Freedom! Island in 7th place after receiving 8 votes. Steve returned in Freedom! Island Deluxe as a contestant, and has yet to be eliminated from the contest since then. ''Appearance'' Steve's appearance in the series is a replica of his appearance in Minecraft. He is completely made out of cubes, 4 long ones composing his arms and legs, 1 rectangular prism making up his body and 1 perfect cube for a head. He has tan skin with brown hair and blue eyes. He used to have a beard, but it was removed after many confused it for a smile. He wears a cyan shirt, purple pants and has grey shoes. This appearance has rarely changed across the series, except for times when he is killed or mutilated. Steve's abilities all seem to be purely Minecraft related, throughout the series he has utilised many items and vehicles from the game. Steve's voice is similar to that of a text to speech program, with monotonous and stilted dialogue and often repeats words and phrases. Steve is also rarely excessively loud. ''History'' 'Freedom! Island' Steve first appeared in Freedom! Island 1a, making him one of the very first contestants on the show. Steve was knocked off of the cloud, making him lose the elimination. In episode 1b, Steve joined the Jake Paulers, which is ironic considering how Jake Paul was the very person to made him lose the first contest. Steve was one of the only people on his team to not have been killed along with Ramen, but still lost the challenge. Steve received 0 votes in episode 2, and after his team won the contest of climbing the mountain. Steve was able to cross the ravine in episode 3 because of his Elytra, a Minecraft item that is a pair of wings that can be equipped on the back of a player enabling them to fly. Despite his individual success, his team lost. In Episode 4, Steve only received 1 vote, making him safe. He was able to avoid being crushed by the stone thrown towards him by breaking it mid-air with his diamond pickaxe. During the contest to make George food, Steve crafted a wooden bowl out of logs of a tree, much like in the game. The food prepared in this bowl made George's pet squirrel died, which caused the Jake Paulers to be up for elimination once again. In episode 5, Steve was safe once again with 0 votes. After the elimination, the challenge was to find as much treasure as possible in a lake. Much to Steve's delight, he found many diamonds at the bottom of the lake. Diamonds are an ore in Minecraft noted for their usefulness and rarity, and made Steve scream for the first time in the history of the series. These diamonds were most likely a large part of the total wealth of $473,407.97 dollars the Jake Paulers accumulated, making the team win. In episode 6, the worst episode in the series, Steve perished along with many other contestants. He was killed by a bullet bill, along with Waluigi. Because everyone on his team died, he was put up for elimination. During the elimination of episode 7, Steve received 2 votes. While this is only 1 more than his previous most amount, he was only 1 vote shy of getting the same amount of votes that eliminated Waluigi. Steve was able to watch the Emoji Movie without dying of cringe, but was killed when Blue Shell exploded. During the special contestant elimination in the episode, Steve voted for Bout due to his disgust of vomit. In episode 8, Steve was able to get to the end of the mushroom parkour course. However, Ramen's ball that bounced back from the bucket pushed him and many others off the course. Later in the episode, Steve was able to collect multiple snowballs to give to Ronald with his wooden shovel, accurate to the mechanics of the game. Using Ronald, the Jake Paulers were able to win. Steve voted to add EpicYoshi to their team in episode 9, as well as the other 4 Jake Paulers. Even though their entire team died later on in the challenge, once George revived them they crossed the finish line and landed first place. In episode 10, Steve voted for Peanut to join the Jake Pauler, along with many other of his teammates. During the challenge spent in the graveyard, Steve was killed when Herobrine, a Minecraft entity players have reported seeing, killed him. The Jake Paulers eventually lost when Ronald left the graveyard. After attacking Avsterbone for showing his content in episode 11, Steve and EpicYoshi were able to survive the copious amount of enemies on the Jake Pauler's first attempt of the Mario level, only to be crushed by a thwomp. The Jake Paulers accumulated -40,293 lives, meaning they must have died 40,392 times. While the amount of deaths did not matter, the Jake Paulers were up for elimination. In episode 12, Steve attempts and fails to use his diamond pickaxe to break the TLC open to free Ronald. During the elimination, Steve received 0 votes once again. In the competition, Steve used his diamond sword to slay multiple zombies in the field filled with traps, making him the first person to cross it. In the next episode, multiple contestants attempted to kill the speaker box. Steve was one of them, using his diamond pickaxe once again in an attempt to break the box. But this attempt failed again. In the challenge to drink a bottle of bleach, Steve once again utilised a minecraft item in order to do the contest. But his potion of strength did not keep him from dying, but he still won the contest when he drank the bleach. When Steve died, he accidentally stabbed Ronald's bleach with his diamond sword. In episode 14, Steve only made appearances during the contest. The challenge was to bring an ice cube across a desert to George, which most contestants found as an arduous task. However, Steve was able to enchant his diamond pickaxe with Silk Touch. This enchantment allows the player to obtain the block itself instead of an item it could drop; and ice blocks spawn running water when broken in Minecraft. Despite Steve's resourcefulness, he was later crushed by the Team 10 van. Steve was able to return to the pile of ice cubes, but with a broken pickaxe. Steve decided to carry the entire collection of ice cubes, calling it a "stack", a possible reference to the maximum amount of items that can be grouped in the game Minecraft. Nany took one of Steve's many ice cubes when his melted, while Nany kicked Steve harshly and took one, ultimately causing Steve to be up for elimination. Steve received only 2 votes in episode 15, tying with the most he had ever gotten before. When George later announces that he is cancelling Freedom! Island due to a lack of votes, Steve pleads that the show is actually "wonderful." During the time of the elimination, Steve is temporarily teamed up with Domino and Avi's Drawing of a Jew. Steve pulls out a Minecraft crafting table and "crafts" ADOAJ into a paper airplane. Although it is not necessarily impossible to due this in real life, there is no crafting recipe for a paper airplane in the game. Steve then gives Domino a lead, a tool in Minecraft that can be used to connect two entities to each other, so that he can latch on to the plane while Steve drives. With Domino grabbing eliminated contestants as Steve drived with multiple fireworks on the back of the plane, they were able to pick up Avsterbone, Elijah, Maidvelia, and Blue Shell. Later, Steve was able to get Waluigi and Quintus with an ambiguous "trap" mechanism by using a crafting table. It is not known what materials were made into the trap, or how it is used. The Jake Paulers were able to accumulate 6 escaped contestants, all due to Steve's inventions with his crafting table. Steve was absent for a majority of episode 16, as much time was spent during the debut and the elimination, both of which he had no part in. During the contest, Steve uses a diamond pickaxe once again for the 5th time. However, this time he was successful in destroying an Elijah plushie, making him win the contest. In episode 17, the contestants played a game of Mario Kart. Steve used a mine cart, a method of transportation from the game Minecraft. Although mine carts can only function on rails in the game, Steve was capable of riding rainbow road with one. While he lead in first place for a while, he ended up scoring second place, behind Jake Paul . In episode 18, Steve only made an appearance during the contest, which was a game of Simon Says. Steve was the fourth person to get brutally maimed after failing to perform a successful rain dance for Ajit Pai; getting decapitated. This put Steve up for elimination after failing to be the last person playing, but what Steve did not know is that this will be the last time he is put up for elimination in season 1. 'Elimination' Steve was eliminated in episode 19. After being revived from Ajit Pai's 1-Up machine, Steve and other contestants spent the elimination time on the pedestals from the last episode. When it was down to Ryanskip, a green but still alive mush, and Steve, the latter ended up being eliminated at 8 votes. Unlike most contestants when they are Eliminated, Steve expressed his happiness in being able to compete in the first place, but was interrupted by a Bullet Bill sending him to the Freedom! Dungeon. 'Post-Elimination' Once sent to the Freedom! Dungeon, Steve immediately stated his disapproval of the location. Steve then suggested the use of Blue Shell's flying ability in order to escape, an idea no other eliminated contestant had thought up of. The contestants formed a long chain of people grabbing onto blue shell, with Steve grabbing onto Elijah with one hand and EpicYoshi, Waluigi and Quintus grabbing onto Steve's legs. But this plan failed as the long chain of contestants were knocked out by Ramen's spitball of ADOAJ, and Steve and his fellow eliminated contestants plummeted back into the Freedom! Dungeon. Later on in the episode, while George was introducing characters to be brought back into the show, Steve asked for forgiveness, but also declared his contentedness of being eliminated. In episode 20, a contestant vote was held. When it was all down to Jake Paul and Ryanskip, Steve chose for Jake Paul to be eliminated. He cited the reason that Jake Paul had been already eliminated, and that it was only fair to keep Ryanskip because he was still on his first run in the show. Later on in the episode during the rejoin, Steve only received 2 votes along with Bout, Elijah, Avsterbone, Waluigi and Cool Cat. This is Steve's last appearance until episode 24a. In episode 24a, Steve got Waluigi's attention and showed him a wooden pickaxe he made. Steve told Waluigi that the pickaxes can be used to breach the walls of the Freedom! Dungeon; but before the plan was enacted, the two were interrupted by a broadcast from George Vanous. George removes the Freedom! Dungeon so that they can spectate the final challenge. Steve, along with many other contestants, believed that ADOAJ would win the final contest. For the remainder of the episode Steve only spectated the challenges. In the beginning of episode 24b, Steve was there trying to talk Quintus out of killing peanut. But once it is revealed that Peanut is actually Evil Peanut, then Steve suggests that he should be executed. Steve is later seen standing by Evil Peanut's execution. In the final scene of Freedom! Island 24b, Steve's epilogue is "Steve dedicated his life to finding Herobrine. He has yet to find him..." 'Freedom! Island Deluxe' In the first episode of the next season, Steve is first spotted talking to Gluttonousbone. He sees his apple and teaches him how to make a golden apple; despite only having a single golden ingot. Steve then offers to help Prebubescentbone get an apple from the tree by chopping it down with a diamond axe, which yielded no apples. After Butch the Bully robs Cool Cat at gunpoint, Steve coerces Butch to put the gun down with his diamond sword. Steve did not appear in the episode until later in the competition. Steve was seen in the background getting trees, which were most likely made into a boat he was seen riding later, getting 3rd place. In the second part of the challenge, Steve uses his silk touch enchanted diamond pickaxe in order to get an ice cube that will not melt, the exact same tactic he used in season 1's episode 14. However, unlike episode 14, Steve was able to successfully cross the desert, getting 1st place. In the final challenge, Steve uses his "Minecraft parkour skills" in order to jump to the top, being the first contestant confirmed for Freedom! Island Deluxe. While forming teams, Steve and Waluigi decide to stay on the same team. Cool Cat, Lonelybone, and others join the team to create team WAH, an acronym suggested by Steve. For the first contest between the two teams to find a golden apple, Steve was seen chopping down trees while Ronald ate it and spat out apples. In episode 2, Steve received 0 votes, which is something he got commonly in the first season. In the contest, Steve was able to shoot multiple arrows into the box by using his bow and arrow. Once collected, Avilina assigned Steve with the job of crafting a furnace, an actual block in Minecraft. Steve does this after climbing a precipice and getting cobblestone from its top, using the cobblestone to make a furnace. Despite his craftiness, Steve's team was eliminated. In episode 3, a mistake in the last episode was highlighted where Nany was incorrectly labelled as "Steve" in the elimination screen. TV then made Nany look like Steve in an attempt to "fix" the mistake, but Steve was so repulsed by the sight of this stated he would rather take all of Nany's votes as his own votes instead of looking at Nany. Steve only received 1 vote during the elimination, with Frosted Fricks joking said was actually for Nany. Steve took this remark as an excuse to throw a pie to Nany's face, saying that it was for him. During the contest, when team WAH was divided into "gamers" and "non-gamers" by Hykz, Steve joined the group of the former. When team WAH lost, Steve assumed the position of team captain and told Hykz and Nany to leave the team and for Avilina and Ronald. Unfortunately, EdgySpaghetti caught one of Steve's pies during the dodgeball match, rendering him out of the game. After their team won, Steve decided to let Cool Cat make the team for the last round. Cool Cat eventually won for his team, making WAH not up for elimination. In episode 4, Steve and Cool Cat are seen rebuilding the environment by replanting trees chopped down in episode 2. The two are interrupted when Avsterbone threatens them at gunpoint for a birthday gift, so Steve quickly crafts a golden apple on the spot. However, Gluttonousbone eats the apple before it can be given to Avsterbone; but he is still spared from being shot. During the contest, Steve's balloon was popped when Ramen threw a swastika at it. Steve is eventually put up for elimination as his team loses. At the beginning of episode 5, Steve is seen with other Freedom! Island Deluxe contestants at the beach with his Minecraft boat. During the elimination, Steve is replaced by a dud version of himself. Steve, along with his other WAH team mates, escape the island with the pans from last episode. Steve remains on the remote island until Frosted Fricks announces that whoever wins the contest gets a Freedom! t-shirt, which makes him and his team try to get back. When Avilina makes it back to the island, Steve was shown to have only 2 votes, making him safe. In episode 6 of Freedom! Island Deluxe, Steve appears next to Waluigi after the latter gets stuck inside a tree he replanted. Steve attempts to remove the stump after it breaks and proceeds to call Mordecai to remove it; but he does not pick up the phone. During the relay race, Steve is assigned to cross the waters to tag Ronald. Unfortunately, Steve is eaten by a shark with diamond armor on the way there and is killed. Steve is later seen as a skeleton from Minecraft once spat out by Ronald. Team WAH would eventually lose. Due to his death in episode 6 of Freedom! Island Deluxe, Steve had limited appearances in episode 7 until he is revived by George's 1-Up machine. After so, in the elimination Steve only received 4 votes, the most he has ever gotten yet. ''Relationships'' Throughout the series, Steve has shown to be good friends with Waluigi. This could be due to the fact that they are the only contestants with non stick bodies that come from a video game and often related to each other. There are multiple examples of their relationship throughout the series. When Steve was eliminated, the first thing he did was greeting Waluigi. They cooperated with each other during many challenges, and Waluigi even once told Steve in Freedom! Island Deluxe that they did good together in the first season. Despite being on the team named after him, it is most likely that Steve does not like Jake Paul . He was kicked off of the cloud in episode 1a, causing him to lose. Jake Paul also violently flattened Steve by running him over with the Team 10 van. Although it did not kill him, it was most likely the only thing that prevented him from winning the contest. Steve also voted for Jake Paul in episode 20. Although Steve and Bout have had little interactions, Steve did once stated that he found Bout's vomiting habit to be disgusting, which was the reason for why he voted against him in episode 7. Steve also dislikes Avsterbone for his actions in Minecon 2016, where he went on stage only to prank the host by telling everyone to subscribe to Keemstar. Category:Team WAH Category:Gay Category:Heroes Category:Dead(FID 5-7,6-7) Category:Merge